


Drunken Mario Kart Dare

by OrdinaryOliver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Degrading Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Undertail, kustard - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, ut!sans/uf!sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryOliver/pseuds/OrdinaryOliver
Summary: Sans and Red play Mario Kart while drunk. Thanks to Red's cocky nature and Sans's go-with-the-flow attitude, it leads to a challenge. Which then leads to just plain sex. Enjoy~





	Drunken Mario Kart Dare

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @mighty-atom-of-the-stars and/or @ordinary-oliver  
> An art/fanfiction trade with @pincherryontop on tumblr

Two empty bottle of whiskey were resting on the coffee table, another nearly empty one in the hands of Red. Sans sat next to him on the couch, grinning as he passed Red in the game of Mario Kart they were playing. His edgy alternate self shot him a glare.

 

“yer gonna regret that,” he rumbled, taking a swig from the bottle as he steered his kart into a wall. “fuck!”

 

Sans gave a lazy bark of laughter, reaching over with a hand and taking the bottle from him. “learn to share, geez. spent my own g on this shit,” he snorted. Red rolled his eyelights.

 

“yer already fuckin’ drunker than i am,” He retorted. Sans gave a snort.

 

“yeah, and?”

 

“fuck!”

 

Sans had just finished the final lap. Red was still on the first one.

 

“fucking dammit! you know what? i wanna set up a deal!” he snapped, glaring at Sans as the credits for that cup rolled. Sans raised his bone brows and gave his alternate a shit eating grin.

 

“and? what might that idea be?” he asked, intrigued.

 

“it’s…” Red paused for a moment, squinting dizzily at the start menu in front of them on the TV. “...the deal is, whoever wins this next cup… uh… gets to order the other around for the rest a’ the night,” he slurred.

 

Sans blushed a pale blue and gulped.

 

“uh…”

 

Red smirked triumphantly at Sans, the other’s speechlessness filling him with DETERMINATION to win the next cup in the game.

 

“so? s’ it a deal?” he asked. He placed a hand on one of Sans’s cheeks to make him look at him, teasingly tracing one of the fingers in a circle.

 

The shorter of the two gulped again and glanced away. Why was he so nervous? He knew he would win, given he had won the other who-knows-how-many rounds today.

 

...Yet he almost felt like he wanted to lose?

 

“i… yeah. i accept the challenge,” Sans murmured, now locking gazes with his alternate. Red flashed another grin and leaned in quickly, giving Sans a drunken kiss. Sans jumped, staring with shrunken, hazy eye lights and a pale blue flush to his skull as the other pulled back.

 

Red gave a low chuckle at the expression. He wanted to see it more of it.

 

“well, better get started in the next cup then, yeah?” he rumbled. Sans nodded, feeling a chill go down his spine as he picked up the controller again and selected the cup.

 

Trembling with adrenaline and internal desire, Sans missed his opportunity for a speed boost at the beginning, putting Red ahead of him.

 

Fuck.

 

Red laughed in victory. “hah! take that! ...unless you’re trying to lose on purpose, huh? you  _ wanna _ be ordered around by me?” he teased.

 

Sans remained silent, another chill coursing through his bones as Red shifted his right leg to brush it teasingly against Sans’s. He gave a quiet, shuddering sigh and tried to keep his focus on the game.

 

...Turned out Red was right earlier. He was a  _ lot _ more drunk in than the other. No wonder the game was so difficult all of a sudden.

 

Or at least that’s what Sans was telling himself. Definitely not because he wanted Red to order him around in any way. Of course not!

 

Red let out a proud “ha!” as he crossed the finish line first. Shit. Two more races to go in this cup. If Red won the next one, then… that meant Sans would lose.

 

_ Fuck. I can’t lose. I have to win _ , he thought, trying to compose himself and his vision.

 

He squinted like an old man as he focused on the screen as the next race started. Lucky for him he ended up ahead of Red thanks to skill.

 

He soon lost that focus as Red did a fake stretch, his elbow grazing sensually against Sans’s clavicle. He involuntarily shuddered and lost concentration on the sharp curve he was going around and fell off the map.

 

“fuck you,” Sans snapped, not taking his gaze off the TV screen. He let out a frustrated groan as Red’s kart passed underneath him as he was dropped back onto the track. “seriously, fuck you.”

 

Red smirked. “oh don’t worry, i’m planning on it.”

 

Sans held back a hiss and remained silent.

 

“heh heh… guess you really do want to get  _ boned _ , huh? you’re such a needy little cock rider,” Red teased, completing his last lap and crossing the finish line. “looks like i won. but we can go ahead and finish the last race. i’m sure you want some alone time with your thoughts before i decide what to do with you, yeah?”

 

Sans gulped back an embarrassed whine, bone brows furrowing as he blushed. He couldn’t believe Red had won. The thought of what Red was most likely going to do to him caused heated, aroused magic to pulse down to his pelvic bone. A slight blue glow to emitted from his shorts and he quickly crossed his legs in an attempt to hide it.

 

Red mused giddily at his victory, glancing over at Sans. He was doing a poor job of hiding the tent forming in his pants, but he chose to remain silent. Sans looked so cute when he was flustered.

 

The last race started.

 

“so… i’m sure you’re excited for what we’re going to do, aren’t you? so desperate for me, right, you little slut?” the edgy skeleton teased.

 

Another chill of arousal shot down from his soul and down to his pelvis. “...shush. just play the game,” he muttered. Red chuckled.

 

“i am. i was the one to win, after all. maybe you should take your own advice?”

 

“and maybe  _ you _ should shut your mouth. i’m trying to focus.”

 

“pfft. shoulda done that the first two races, buddy.”

 

“go fuck yourself.”

 

“i plan on it.”

 

“augh!”

 

“save it for the bedroom, ya needy whore.”

 

Sans bit back a growl and stopped talking.

 

Red smirked at Sans’s silence. As he drove along a straight part of the track, he leaned close to Sans.

 

The shorter of the two gasped, eyelights going hazy, body jolting, as Red ran his tongue over an exposed spot of Sans’s neck. He watched with unfocused vision as his kart flew off the track and into the water around it.

 

Red couldn’t help but bark in laughter at the reaction, looking to the side to watch the screen as he continued to tease Sans’s neck. He gave a low rumble and licked at the exposed bone again, earning a quiet squeak of alarm as he bit down softly.

 

“ah, fuck, red, what the hell? stop,” Sans growled, although there was no real threat in his tone.

 

The race ended on the screen with Red winning, again. The scores for it came up a minute or so later, seeing as Sans failed to get to the finish line on time.

 

“wow, won all three. guess you really just wanted to fail so i could be in charge?” Red rumbled against the side of the other’s skull. “you want me to fuck you hard, don’t you, you slut?”

 

Sans let the controller fall from his grasp as Red slid an arm behind him and grabbed his right wrist, lifting that arm away from his lap. He allowed Red to uncross his legs, the alternate grinning at the glowing blue tent in his shorts.

 

“heh heh heh… you actually got off on that? you really are a sicko,” he grinned, running a hand up Sans’s thigh and up to the hem of his shorts.

 

Sans panted slightly at the intimate touches, drooling slightly. Fuck, his tongue must have manifested. Red gave a purr and licked at the trail of blue saliva, creating a purple streak on Sans’s chin as his red magic mixed with the blue.

 

A shuddering gasp escaped Sans as Red slid his hand into his shorts, a phalange teasingly poking at the bubble of pale blue precum.

 

“damn, you’re getting all excited already? you’re such a filthy slut,” Red snickered. He then slid his finger down the shaft, making it twitch as he smeared the precum.

 

He gradually started to palm the blue dick at a slow pace. He grinned as Sans mewled and shuddered at the touches. Red released his hold on Sans’s right wrist, now cupping his right cheek and making him face him.

 

Red gazed at Sans. His skull blushed blue, drooling in desire, eye lights hazy with lust. He pressed his tongue against the other’s teeth, who parted them delicately. Sans gagged slightly as the red tongue darted into his mouth, clashing against his own. He moaned softly into the greedy kiss as their tongues intertwined. His head spun in ecstasy, pelvis twitching as he felt his core tightening. He was going to…!

 

Sans moaned breathlessly against Red’s mouth, his back arching and his body quaking as he came. Red pulled away from the kiss, a purple string of saliva hanging between them. He watched Sans’s expression; eye lights rolled back and in the shape of hazy hearts, pulsing to the beating of his soul; tongue lolling out of his mouth as his head leaned against the back of the couch.

 

“holy fuck, you look gorgeous. my gorgeous little slut,” Red purred, pulling his hand from the blue cock and lifting it up to their faces.

 

“lick it clean,” he ordered. He cupped Sans’s chin in his free hand, gripping carefully but firm. Sans gazed at it lazily, still panting as he came down from his high. He opened his mouth wider, allowing Red to press two of the fingers inside.

 

Sans moaned softly around the fingers, sucking hungrily as his tongue swirled around them. It was odd, tasting his own cum. But this wasn’t the first time Red had made him do this.

 

“good boy, such an obedient little whore. now the others,” Red commanded. Sans once again gagged, Red shoving nearly his whole hand into his mouth.

 

He gulped and swallowed around the hand, putting his tongue to work again. Red gave a rumble of approval, pulling down the hem of his own shorts. Sans glanced down to watch as Red’s dick sprung free of the shorts, hard and throbbing. He felt arousal shooting down to his pelvis once again.

 

He wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

 

“heh heh, such a needy whore you can’t even hide looking at my cock, huh? you want it, don’t you?” Red teased, voice low and seductive. Sans couldn’t help but give a stiff nod, mouth too full of fingers to speak.

 

“good. such a good boy,” Red praised, pulling his fingers from Sans’s mouth. He gazed at the blue saliva coating his phalanges and grinned.

 

“now… i want you to suck me off. i want you to choke on my cock, got it?” he rumbled. Sans gave a weak nod, yelping as Red yanked his head down. He stared with wide sockets, his face not even an inch from the throbbing red penis. He had little warning before Red shoved his head down all the way, forcing the cock into his mouth.

 

Sans gave a happy whine, sucking tenderly around the member immediately. He placed a hand on Red’s lap to keep him steady, gripping at the shorts. Red gave a groan of approval as Sans started to bob his head up and down.

 

In silence, other than the quiet squelching and vocalizations of Sans sucking his cock, Red slipped his saliva-coated fingers under the back of Sans’s shorts. He grinned at feeling of Sans having already formed the rest of his ecto body, the hand sliding around the curve of his ass cheek. Sans shuddered and whined as he felt the wet digits tease around his entrance.

 

“hmmm...fuck. Such a good little bitch that you already made a body for me. god, you’re so needy. mm… such a filthy slut,” he murmured.

 

Sans blushed, moaning around the member as a finger slid inside him. Pleasure shot through him and he felt himself becoming hard again already. He moved his other hand to hold at the base of Red’s member, bobbing his head quicker and using his tongue. He pressed it around the shaft, then lifted his head to suck oh the tip and swirl his tongue over it.

 

Red groaned, free hand gripping the back of Sans’s skull.

 

“fuck, fuck… mmm… get ready to take my load, you dirty slut,” he huffed, voice trembling from pleasure. He pressed a second finger into Sans, doing a scissoring motion to stretching the ecto flesh around. Red gave a gravelly moan as it caused Sans to gasp around his cock.

 

Sans had barely any time to prepare himself as Red released his seed inside his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut, giving quiet, muffled moans and cries as it overwhelmed him. He tried pulling back, but the hand on the back of his head kept him down, forcing him to take it all.

 

“if you spill one drop, i’ll have to punish you,” Red warned.

 

Sans immediately tried harder to swallow the huge load of cum, breathing heavily through his nose. Some dribbled from his mouth and onto Red’s pelvis and shorts. Tears welled in his eyes as he started to choke and he pulled back despite the hand’s presence on the back of his head. Humiliated, Sans couldn’t keep himself from coughing harshly as he tried to breathe, cum spattering back down onto Red.

 

The taller of the two gave a disapproving growl, but didn’t force Sans back down.

 

“geez, no need to choke on it. i know you can’t keep yourself from wanting it all like the little slut you are, but damn. don’t dust yourself over it.” Red waited a moment to make sure Sans was okay and done choking before continuing. He took a moment to gaze at the wasted semen that had been coughed and spilled onto his shorts and pelvis. “...and it looks like you need to be punished.”

 

Sans gave a watery-eyed glare.

 

“the fuck do you mean? it was your fault i choked, you assho--AH!”

 

Red jammed the two fingers inside Sans against his g-spot, making the other stiffen and cry out in shock and pleasure.

 

“stars, f-fuck! what the hell, red?!” he snapped, face flushing bluer than it already was.

 

All he got in return was a cheeky grin.

 

“told ya you need to be punished. also… filthy little needy whores aren’t allowed to speak, got it?” Red rumbled.

 

Sans gave a half-hearted glare, knowing this was all just part of the “fun”, but remained silent. Red gave a triumphant grin.

 

“good boy,” Red purred. He pulled his fingers out of Sans, then much to the short one’s dismay, yanked him by his arms to lay stomach-down on his lap.

 

Sans felt his soul beating quickly in his ribcage, knowing what was coming. He bit his tongue as he almost told Red to wait.

 

“let’s see… how about ten spankings? that seems fair…”

 

He gave a yelp as Red’s hand came down and smacked his ass.

 

“one.”

 

_ SMACK _

 

“two.”

 

_ SMACK _

 

“three-- count with me, sans.”

 

_ SMACK _

 

A stiff nod and a yelp.

 

“four.” “f-four…”

 

_ SMACK _

 

“five.” “f-five.”

 

_ SMACK _

 

Sans bit his tongue, the spankings beginning to hurt. Red sure had a strong arm.

 

“six.” “six..”

 

_ SMACK _

 

A small caressing of his sore spot and a kiss planted on the back of his skull.

 

“seven.” “seven…”

 

_ SMACK _

 

“eight.” “e-eight.”

 

_ SMACK _

 

“almost done,” Red murmured.

 

“nine…” was Sans’s shaky reply.

 

…

 

**_SMACK_ **

 

Sans jumped and let out a loud cry. The last spanking had been the hardest. He felt shame flood him as he realised how hard he was just from being spanked.

 

Red wasn’t surprised in the slightest, his own member hard and throbbing. He tenderly caressed the stinging handprint on Sans’s bottom, leaning down and planting a kiss over Sans’s ecto-covered tailbone.

 

“you’re such a good little whore. you did so well,” he praised. It only made Sans’s blush spread further. He grinned and helped Sans shift around so the smaller was now straddling his hips.

 

He gazed lustfully at Sans, earning an embarrassed blush and for Sans to avert his gaze.

 

“what’s wrong? i thought you wanted it, you slutty cunt. don’t try acting coy now,” he mocked. Sans gave a gasp as he caressed his ass, groping and kneading the chubby ecto flesh. Sans squirmed at the touches, arms wrapping around Red’s neck.

 

Red smirked, hand gently guiding Sans into another heated kissing session. As he dominated Sans’s mouth, he guided him down onto his dick. Sans moaned into the kiss, entrance practically sucking Red’s cock inside him.

 

Both groaned as Red gripped Sans’s hips, pushing himself to the hilt. Sans whined, precum already weeping from the tip of his member. He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, lust throbbing in his soul as he locked gazes with his alternate.

 

“please… please, red, fuck me,” he begged softly.

 

Red grinned and chuckled. “you’re so much more desperate than i thought, heh heh. but how could i refuse such a polite little slut, hm?”

 

Sans let out a pleased gasp as Red started to thrust, hands on his hips guiding him up and down over the cock. He mewled in delight, pushing the shame that pricked at him to the back of his mind.

 

He wanted this. He  _ needed _ this.

 

Sans gave out a yelp of surprise as Red shifted them around so he was now on his back on the couch. He moaned quietly as Red leaned down and started to suck and bit at his neck, a hand tugging down the shoulder of his shirt and jacket to expose more bone.

 

Red gave a purr of approval at Sans’s moans and started to thrust harder into him. Fuck, he felt so good.

 

“god, you’re so fucking noisy. my noisy little bitch,” he grunted, hips bucking wildly as he pumped in and out of Sans faster.

 

Sans only moaned in response, drooling dribbling down his cheek, eyes screwed shut. Red panted roughly against his neck, rutting deep inside him. He gave a squeal of surprise as Red suddenly switched their position once again, Sans now on his hands and knees.

 

His fingers gripped helplessly at the couch cushion as Red bucked his hips like a sex crazed animal. He squirmed in overwhelming pleasure as his alternate pounded relentlessly against his g-spot. To still his movements, Red hunched over and bit down on the back of Sans’s neck.

 

“quit-- mm!-- fuckin’ squirmin’, you-- hah!-- little shit!” he snarled. He then reached a hand down and started to pump Sans’s cock, which was slick with precum.

 

Sans groaned and gasped. God, he felt so overstimulated. He just wanted to come again already!

 

“r-re--ah!” Sans tried to speak, but Red slammed into him particularly hard to get him to be quiet.

 

“the fuck-- huff-- did i say ‘bout talkin’?” he snapped breathlessly. Sans gave a whine, unable to hold back a yelp as Red’s free hand slapped harshly against his ass. “just shut the fuck up!”

 

Sans pressed his face against the couch cushion to muffle his desperate moaning and gasping. Red gave a grunt as his thrust suddenly became slower. They were still strong and forceful, bucking Sans’s hips up and forward.

 

“mmm! I’m gonna cum. i bet you want it in you, don’t you, you fucking whore? you desperate little bitch!” he growled. Sans could only manage a muffled moan in response.

 

Both screwed their eyes shut as they came. Red came inside Sans, moaning loudly in a gravelly tone. The force of the seed shooting inside him forced Sans to reach his limit, cumming onto the couch beneath him.

 

Sans gave quiet gasps and mewls as Red bucked his hips weakly, milking his orgasm inside the smaller version of himself. He pulled back from biting Sans’s neck, giving an opened mouth grin as he gazed down at the painful looking mark left behind. Red saliva coated Sans’s neck, Red having not even tried to control his drool.

 

Shaky panting emitted from both as Red pulled out, cum immediately leaking from Sans’s ass. The smaller whined at the feeling, remaining still until Red gingerly pulled him into his lap.

 

Sans kept his eye sockets closed, both busy basking in the afterglow. He pressed his cheek against Red’s chest, gulping in air dizzily, melting into the other’s embrace. Red allowed his forehead to rest on the top of Sans’s skull, panting softly.

 

…

 

“...up for another round of mario kart?”

 

“...are you serious?”

 

“yeah.”

 

Sans gave a small sigh and a weak chuckle.

 

“sure, whatever. just shut your face for a bit, huh?”

 

“fine. only for a bit.”

 

“augh.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you would like more kustard fanfiction


End file.
